


"investigation"

by whats_sogoodaboutsunshine



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben Hargreeves is Dead, Canon Compliant, Diego Hargreeves is Bad at Feelings, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Minor Character Death, Post-Canon, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, klaus is gay, police investigator!diego
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whats_sogoodaboutsunshine/pseuds/whats_sogoodaboutsunshine
Summary: Klaus and Diego haven't seen each other since the events of vanya almost destroying the world and diego is running low on money until he receives a job opportunity in becoming a murder investigator. he gladly takes it before realising he has absolutely no idea how to catch a criminal. fortunately, he knows someone who just happens to have a hold on the dead.alternatively, klaus and diego go on an adventure of rediscovery and excitement.





	"investigation"

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is my first time posting a story, so sorry if it's shit. also i write in no caps so if that's annoying i'm sorry. i have proof read but probably not enough so just say if there are any mistakes thanks.  
> 

klaus hargreeves had been a junkie for 2568 days, 3 months and 38 minutes. 32 weeks ago, he had quit to save the world. now his life had come to an unexpected halt. the umbrella academy had disbanded an age ago and yet he still searched for excitement, for amusement. the walk home had only gotten longer as he took a detour to stock up on his favourite cancer. cigarettes. unfazed by the extreme warnings of lung diesease, he relished in the heat that flew into him then was released in a black cloud of storm. it refelected him in the best of ways. when he had first OD'd he was ecstatic- insane. he had screamed into the face of death and it was exhilarating. but then it became regular and he realised it wasn't as much of a miracle when he knew it wasn't life threatening anymore. furthermore he was 99% sure that the average person wasn't able to walk in front of a vehicle and emerge without a scratch. he could age, obviously, but at the moment he seemed to be invulnerable. just an extra quirk to being 'lord of the dead'. a title he had hated to own. as a child the spirits would rip and scream and hurt and cry and shriek and fill his brain with terrifying images of death and fear as he would scream and hurt and cry and shriek, unrelenting, constant. and drugs would numb the pain. he knew eventually he wouldn't be able to just bury his fear underneath addiction but it was so blissful. after vanya almost killed them however, he was forced to actually use his ability and thus is the story of learning to rather join than to control. to ride upon the wave of chaos that was the afterlife rather than be crushed beneath it.

 

his home soon came into view, illuminated by the various sidewalk lights and windows that littered the streets. his image was increasingly intimidating, thats what he was going for when he let his hair go wild and put on his seemingly designer coat. this was overthrown by the vindictiveness of his eyes and the frosty attitude he possessed. it wasn't as though he needed them to but he liked the way people backed off when he came around, as though he was a threat. ben was talking to him in the backround of his thoughts, and he realised he hadn't been listening whatsoever. ben was a part of him now, seeing as that needed to be established. he physically couldn't force him to leave anymore- not that he wanted to, not that he hadn't tried before. it was much more comforting to have someone constantly around to be his 2nd conscious, especially when his 1st conscious was being an idiot (often). ben was like his second half. before he died, they were like glue, closer than he ever could have imagined; and now they were together once again, and klaus did mostly everything he could to make sure that relationship was never threatened. he sat in his apartment, the pastel coloured walls dull from overuse, the cigarette in his hand floating close to his mouth, unused. he wallowed in the fear that his life was meaningless, distasteful. he lit the cigarette. ben sat beside him, watching his actions. the fire of his match illuminated his hand, bringing out the tattoos he had defiantly aquired in his teens years. hello and goodbye, a message to himself. klaus pressed the small fire against the cigarette, watching the paper glow red against his calloused fingers. ben jumped backwards as klaus cursed, his hands rendering the pain from the match burning his skin; he dropped both items and the fire went out leaving them both in only the light of the setting sun outside.  
  
* * *  
  
“klaus"  
  
“klaus!”  
  
he woke with a start to bens alert voice realising he fell asleep at some point between deciding not to have a cigarette at all and looking through his wardrobe.  
“hey if this is that jason guy i died 2 months ago thanks goodnight-"  
ben shook him furiously as he attempted to lie down again and his eyes shot open.  
"jesus christ ben what is it?"  
"you got a message"  
"unless it's chris evans, i don't actually car-"  
"its from diego."


End file.
